1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, an improved graphical user interface in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manipulating graphical objects in a graphical user interface in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies which must interact with virtually all segments of society such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state. Operating costs may be reduced by providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of public records online.
Using data processing systems to access the internet and in particular the World Wide Web has become an increasingly common use of a data processing system. Typically personal computers (PCs) along with workstations are typically used to access the internet. The largest segment of the consuming public does not currently have access to these resources. The cost and complexity of these types of data processing systems, however, have prevented some consumers from being able to access the internet. Such consumers are typically either unable or unmotivated to acquire both the requisite hardware and software and the necessary computer skills for taking advantage of these resources. A need is present for low cost data processing systems which are simple to operate, allowing users without computer skills the opportunity to access the Internet.
The network computer (NC), internet appliance, web PC, internet access device, browser box, set-top box, etc. are all names for the same concept with minor variations. In particular, the concept is to provide a low cost data processing system that discards over weight operating systems and bloated, platform-specific applications. Instead, many of these new data processing system run a microkernal operating system and platform independent software written in an interpreted language such as Java. In theory, an NC can perform any function a PC does, except it will cost less for the hardware and software. Connectivity costs, however, may differ. To provide an NC, vendors must focus on four technologies, which include low cost, speedy microprocessors, light weight system software and component ware, platform-independent programming languages, and fast affordable access to networks. In addition, the use of NCs would allow for cheaper terminals for large businesses in addition to providing lower cost systems for other users who traditionally do not purchase PCs.
In designing a low cost, simple data processing system, however, it is necessary to presume that the target user is unsophisticated and/or inexperienced. Therefore, the operation of the data processing system must be both simple and intuitive, requiring little or no technical sophistication on the part of the user. In particular, such a system provides a graphical user interface (GUI) to the user. The graphical user interface provides the user with a number of different graphical objects, windows, and message boxes that may be manipulated by the user using a mouse or some other pointing device. For unsophisticated and/or inexperienced users, traversing a window filled with a number of graphical objects may be difficult. Specifically, determining what graphical objects may be selected or moving a pointer manipulated by the mouse to reach selected graphical objects may be difficult and frustrating for unsophisticated and/or inexperienced users. For example, in attempting to select a button in a menu, a user might accidentally select a graphical object within another window while attempting to position the pointer over the correct button. Such a situation may result in undesirable effects, such as launching another application or closing an application, further frustrating the user. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for manipulating graphical objects in a graphical user interface in a data processing system.